Common Families
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Severus, Lena and Harry think their troubles are over as they bond as a family, but are they all truly free of danger. The Goblet of Fire and the triwizard tournament is brought to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, with it comes the most dangerous and life threatening challenges that Harry and his family and dearest friends will ever face. AU GOF


Common Families

Continuation of Common Trilogy

* _In the last Story*_

 _In Harry James Snape's opinion, he felt his life couldn't get better than this. Draco and Ron were getting along and Hermione was his girlfriend. Ginny Weasley had gotten over her mad crush on "The boy who lived" and was happily dating Neville Longbottom._

 _Draco stopped spouting rubbish about the purebloods being superior and had struck up a studious friendship with Hermione Granger realising that magical ability mattered more than blood status._

 _His dad and Lena were happy together and Harry had grown to love Lena Rosario like the mother he had never really known._

Chapter 1 Peter Pettigrew and the death chamber

"Noooo, please, Remus, Sirius, you can't let them murder me!" Peter snivelled into the unspeakable's robes who pushed the filthy rat backwards in disgust.

Harry was by Severus' side as he watched the treacherous rat cry and wail. Severus and Lena had to talk to Harry about this awful day. But Harry had decided he wanted to see his birth parent's killer and traitor thrown through the veil.

Severus gripped Harry's hand and Lena's hand as Peter struggled to get free. He found his face wet as he whispered "We have avenged you. Lily and James, Sleep in peace, my friends" just as Peter screamed as he was kicked through the veil, head first. The traitor of the Potters was no more. Harry buried his face in Severus' robes and Remus along with Sirius, put a warm hand on Harry's back, soothing his grief. "It's okay to cry, Harry" Sirius said in a choked voice. Sirius at that moment realised that Severus, for all his habitual grousing, was in fact a very good father to Harry and Lena was a lovely woman. Remus grinned as he saw his life-long friend grow up. Of course, twelve years in prison with the Dementors was enough to cause anyone, muggle or wizard, to have PTSD. Sirius had eventually agreed that Molly Weasley would make a wonderful godmother as she had proved what a great mother she was with her seven children and that they should both have joint godparent duties. Like weekends and two weeks each during the summer and easter breaks.

"Severus, can we talk for a moment?" Sirius said in remorse

"Yes, just a moment, Bl...Sirius"

"Severus, love, I will take this young man back to Hogwarts and leave him with Hermione for the afternoon, you two, behave?" Lena raised an eyebrow. "Whaaaat?" Sirius said grinning Severus and Sirius both looked sheepish. "See you later, Sirius, Dad, love you both" Harry said shyly and Lena guided him away to the floo in the ministry hall.

====Line Break====

"What do you want Sirius?" Severus crossed his arms

"To make a truce, Severus, I have never seen this side of you, Lena brings the best out of you. I truly am sorry that I" Sirius gulped "nearly got you killed, and Remus, had he bitten you. he would have been executed. I know that you have done a lot for him, not just the wolfsbane potion, but you have let him play an active part in Harry's life when you could have easily cut him out of it, you have protected and loved Harry as if he was your own and I believe it was the making of you. I suppose the point I am trying to make is that, he would have been close to death, had you not rescued him from those awful muggles, adopted him and given him the loving and caring home he deserves. I have also sold the mansion in Grimauld place to Narcissa and Lucius as a getaway. No more screaming harpy in my ear or Harry's if he comes to me for the summer, I have moved into a small cottage in rural Dundee"

Severus put up his hand to stop Sirius rambling on.

"I accept your truthful apology. Just don't hurt Harry, it is all I ask, as for the easter holidays, you can have him for a week then and in the summer two weeks. Arthur told me that he is taking Molly on a romantic holiday to St Lucia, so they can't have Harry until the last two weeks. Be slow and steady with Harry, he might hide it, but I know he still has nightmares about that piece of filth Lockhart" Sirius swallowed his tears and nodded "If that scumbag wasn't already dead. I would bring him back to life and murder him in the bloodiest fashion" Sirius growled

"Mmmm, you and I are not so different, Sirius, maybe that will become our common goal?"

Sirius chuckled nervously "I don't suppose you would like a pint in the Leaky cauldron?"

"You are speaking my language, Black, though two snifflers of firewhiskey wouldn't hurt either" Severus smirked

"No worries, these are on me, Severus"

They both walked through the ministry halls to the floo system and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

====Line Break====

Hermione and Ron held Harry tightly as he cried and they looked at each other with real pain in their solemn eyes. Harry eventually stopped sobbing and sat up as Hermione took his hand and smiled "Better?" Ron handed him tissues and went to seek out a cold flannel for his puffy eyes

"Better, but Hermione, I feel so drained, is that normal."

"Think of it as a release of all that damnable angst you've been carrying around since you came to Hogwarts. Everybody just wants to be loved and not rejected. Professor Snape is your father by adoption maybe, Harry, but he loves you, I can see it, and Ravenmistress Lena loves you and...I love you. The Slytherins have adopt...mmph" Harry kissed Hermione on the lips tenderly. And Hermione blushed as she and Harry linked hands smiling. "Oi! Cut out the mushiness, we have to go meet Draco for the study group." Ron grinned heartily as he grabbed Ginny's hand and muttered "It's sickeningly lovely isn't it, Gin-Gin"

"Hey!" Harry narrowed his eyes in mirth as he chuckled and Hermione fell about laughing

====Line Break====

A/N Many thanks to everyone who thought that my "common troubles" fanfiction was good and thanks for supporting my endeavour to continue another person's quadrilogy. Can people make suggestions as to how many chapters should be in the last part of the "common" quadrilogy. I was thinking 20 to even it out on a good note. Please note this will be the end of Harry's third and going into his fourth year AU GOF

Please Read and Review and be kind constructively critical and openly optimistic

xxx


End file.
